Will It Always Be Just the Two of Us
by fevertrip
Summary: Usami sees Misaki with his little nephew and wonders if the teen wants kids someday. Can Usami see this as being a part of their future together?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story I had written a while back. After reading Cherry Wolf's Pistil and Stamen story (I love her story!!!), I felt inspired to share this. I wanted to share it because it revolves around what Usami thinks about having a family. **

Will It Always Be Just the Two of Us?

"It's hard to believe that Kabuki Theater is still around today," mused Takahiro as he lifted up Mahiro and held him against his shoulder. Everyone was outside a park, where a local acting troupe was doing their best to put on a Kabuki-like performance.

Manami wrapped her coat tighter. "Yes, but did they really have to have it outdoors? It's starting to get cold. Please wrap the scarf around Mahiro." While the couple fussed over their son, Usami stared emotionless at the stage for a minute before letting out a sarcastic laugh and sitting back down on the blanket next to Misaki.

"Something funny, Usagi-san?"

"No. I mean, yes. This is pure comedy." Sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, Usagi-san. It means a lot to Niichan that we join them occasionally for a family get-together. Even if this isn't a classy enough venue for you." Misaki bit into a Pocky stick which Usami promptly snatched away and ate (1). Letting out an annoyed sigh, Misaki grabbed one from the box and threw it at Usami so he could eat his own in peace.

Manami excused herself to use the ladies room, and Mahiro was getting restless in Takahiro's arms. Misaki got up and offered to take the toddler, and Takahiro was grateful. Misaki took a walk with Mahiro so that Takahiro could sit next to Usami.

"Being a parent isn't easy, huh?" asked Usami as he continued to watch the stage.

Takahrio sighed. "No, it's not. But. . . you know, it's so worth it. I love my boy. He's a handful now, but he'll grow up one day. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world – the time I spend with him. . . You know, Usagi, don't you see yourself as a dad someday?"

Another sarcastic laugh. "Takahiro, I don't believe that's what I'm cut out for. Kids just aren't my thing."

"Usagi, one day, you might find your match in a terrific modern Japanese girl and she may want to have children." Takahiro looked at his single friend.

Usami shrugged his shoulders. "Well then, she can have her kids; I just won't be with her."

Takahiro shook his head. He then noticed Misaki standing by the trees bouncing Mahiro up and down. "You know, I think Misaki will make an excellent dad. He's just so nurturing. I can't wait until he meets the right girl and settles down."

Usami looked over at Misaki and observed the playfulness Misaki showed with his nephew. The writer was silent, reflecting on what his friend had said. Usami never had thought far ahead into the future and pondered all of life's possibilities. He knew he loved Misaki and wanted to be with him always. But just what exactly did that entail? He figured they'd always be together, living together. Even when Misaki would graduate and take a job that may require relocating, Usami was open to it. However, he never thought about the "family factor" that included _kids_. His idea of a family was just him and Misaki.

Now, getting married was out of the question; all Usami wanted in order to be happy was just a lifetime commitment in their love for each other. Marriage, though not legal nor acceptable, was not necessary. But did Misaki want children? Usami felt a sensation that was disagreeable. His thoughts were interrupted when everyone around stood up and clapped. The show was over.

Usami turned his head and noticed Manami was back by Takahiro's side, and Misaki was making his way over, handing Mahiro off to his dad. Usami looked at his friend, his wife and their son together like a pretty picture. So, this is what a family is? This thought was interrupted by the sound of Takahiro's exhausted voice.

"It's past Mahiro's bedtime, so we better get going," Takahiro said. "But why don't both of you come over and we can have some dessert? Manami made a delicious pie."

Misaki looked at Usami for a second to gauge the older man's reaction before saying apologetically, "Actually, Niichan, I still have some studying to do, so maybe another time. Thank you though, Manami."

Manami smiled and bowed her head. She then looked at Usami. "How about you, Usami-san?"

Usami cleared his throat and responded, "Um, well, since I'm driving Misaki home, I should just stay there and finish up my work too. Arigato, Manami-san."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Misaki gave Mahiro a peck on the head, and everyone parted ways.

As Usami and Misaki walked out of the park to head over to Usami's car, Misaki said, "I sure got you out of that one, didn't I? I know when you've had your fill of socializing."

Usami smiled and shook his head. "You know, Misaki. You're getting to know me very well. Thank you for the save." He reached over and playfully mussed up Misaki's hair.

As they drove home, Misaki noticed Usami was on the quiet side. "What's up, Usagi-san?" he asked.

"Hm?" Usami sounded absent-minded, eyes on the road.

"Why are you so quiet? What are you thinking about?" Misaki reached over to face the heating vent towards him so he could start to thaw out.

"Oh nothing. I'm just tired." Usami lit a cigarette and puffed. They drove for another 5 minutes in silence. Usami finally ventured to broach the subject. "Misaki, where do you see your life in the next four years?"

"Huh?" Misaki was puzzled.

"Well, exactly what I said. Just say what comes to your mind."

Misaki still didn't know what to frame the answer with. He thought for a minute before answering. "Well, I want to graduate with my degree and get a job as an economics consultant somewhere here in Tokyo. I hope I can make decent money so I don't have to live off of your charity."

Usami interjected. "It's not charity, Misaki, and you know it. I want to give you things because I – "

"Yes, thank you, Usagi-san. I know. But I want to feel independent – completely independent."

Usami waited for Misaki to mention more, but he didn't.

"Is that all, Misaki?"

"Huh? Well, what do you want me to address? Do you mean what do I want job-wise,

or – ?"

"Your life, Misaki. Job, family, personal goals. . . you know, stuff like that."

They arrived home and walked to the elevator. When they entered the penthouse, Misaki looked at Usami. "Why are you asking?"

Usami took off his coat and laid it on the coffee table and started to loosen his tie. "I'm just curious." He slipped off his tie and started to unbutton the first few notches in his shirt before sitting down on the couch, thinking.

Misaki sat next to him. "Well, geez, I don't know. I can only imagine life as it comes."

"You really love your nephew, huh?"

"Huh?" Misaki was confused and was not sure how Mahiro fit in with their conversation.

Usami was not getting anywhere in the conversation, so he turned his head to look Misaki in the eyes. "Do you want to have children someday?"

Misaki's eyes blinked several times. He wasn't sure how to answer. _Is Usagi-san asking me if I want to have kids with __**him **__someday?_ _Or is he just asking me if __**I**__ want to have kids, in general?_ He didn't understand the context of the question. Misaki's face blushed and he stuttered, not knowing how to respond. The only safe and ambiguous response he could give was, "Usagi-san, it's too soon for me to even think about that."

Usami gave Misaki a light smile and reached over to lovingly rub the teen's ear. This whole "kid's thing" was not going to be an easy topic, nor would it be easily answered. The writer told himself that perhaps he would deal with this issue when the time would come. Or perhaps in time, he could even come to not mind the idea of adopting with Misaki. But for now, like Misaki said, Usami would just have to take life as it comes.

"You really don't have homework, do you?" Usami asked.

"No."

"Good." Usami leaned over and kissed Misaki's lips. For now, he would make the most of their time together, just the two of them.

**(1) – Pocky sticks are delicious cracker sticks dipped in cream. I don't know if they are popular in Japan, but Japan exports them.**

**I hope this story wasn't boring! Please, do take a minute to send me a comment about what you thought when you read this. Constructive criticism welcomed. ******

**I have other stories I had written some time ago, and I'd love to share them, including the racier ones, but I do value the input of you, the reader. Thank you!!!**

**And for those of you who are waiting for more of It Was Not My Time, I am still trying to fix the next chapter up before posting it. So, I promise, it will be posted as soon as I'm able to get it decent. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**This additional chapter comes after running into a couple of comments shared by two readers. Psychogoth wondered if Misaki would ever leave Usami for a "normal life", and Yamasasha made the point that the story did not seem complete because Misaki did not come to any decision of his own about the "family" factor. I say thank you for the input! It really helps! I hope this chapter brings more closure to the question that has been on Usami's heart. **

Beneath the stars a few nights later, Usami and Misaki lied on top of a blanket outside on Usami's patio. The two had enjoyed a nice dinner and decided to spend some time together outside. Usami pointed out several constellations and shared about them.

The two continued to talk about anything and everything.

Then, it got quiet. After half a minute, Usami spoke. "Misaki? You know I love you."

Misaki stiffened up a bit and felt his heart beating more clearly. "I know, Usagi-san."

"I'm glad we are talking right now. Can we have a heart-to-heart?"

Misaki didn't respond right away. He was a little worried about what the older man could possibly bring up. "S-sure."

"Well, like I said, I really love you, Misaki. And I know you love me, although you aren't so vocal about it. But . . . I would really like to talk about the future."

_The future! The future!_ Misaki's heart was beating stronger now. _Oh, no. Not again. He just asked me about where I see my life somewhere down the road._ The teen was starting to feel nervous. "Like what, Usagi-san?"

Usami placed his arms up and folded them to rest behind his head. "I know this is going to come out rather abruptly, but I'd prefer to be straightforward. I asked you a few nights ago about what you wanted for your life, and I even asked you if you had plans for a family. Can we talk about this?" He turned his head to look over at the college student.

Misaki was grateful Usami could not see the redness swallowing his face. Instead, he swallowed sharply and kept his eyes focused on the stars above him, willing to keep composure and not look back at the man. In truth, he was very afraid of having this conversation, mainly because his feelings for Usami had always been frightening; he was in denial for the longest time, then he had started to accept it although he still was having a hard time vocalizing it. One thing he had come to recently admit to himself was that he loved Usami Akihiko, that was certain. He folded his hands over his chest and nervously played with his fingers. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Sure."

The older man continued. "Misaki, do you see me in your future?"

Misaki's heart dropped even lower so that it felt like it hit his spine. This question was so clear, so direct, so simple that it should receive either a _yes_ or a _no_ response. But to Misaki, it was not a question to answer easily; it meant that he would have to swallow all pride and be vulnerable. And he hated being vulnerable. Usami was no stranger to him; the two of them had been through so much together ever since they met. The older man deserved to have college student speak openly and honestly with him. _Oh man, here I go. Brace yourself_, Misaki told himself. The teen's voice came out squeaky initially, but he cleared his throat and attempted to speak with more confidence. "Y-yes, Usagi-san. You are in it."

Usami closed his eyes and let out an inaudible sigh of relief and peace. He needed to hear this from the teen. He had feared that Misaki would leave him one day for a "normal life." However, he wanted Misaki to be very clear. "Do you mean –?"

"I want to keep our relationship, Usagi-san. I hope to . . . always have you." Misaki was embarrassed, but he knew he had to get it out there for Usami's reassurance. Again, Misaki started to fidget with his fingers.

Usami reached over to interrupt Misaki's fidgeting, and he instead pulled on one hand and held it in his. "You _will_ always have me, Misaki, because I love you." He pulled Misaki's hands to his lips where a tender kiss was placed on the teen's shaking fingers.

"Do you want a family someday, Misaki?"

Misaki sighed and pressed forward with his openness. "Usagi-san, I really like kids, and I love my nephew. I can . . . kind of see little critters in my life. But I know you aren't so fond of them. And if you didn't want any, then, it would, um . . . it would be okay not to have any. I don't want to put you in a situation where you had to deal with those kinds of pressures."

The writer smiled and let out a laugh. "I was telling myself just the opposite. I could not really see little brats in my life, but I told myself that if my Misaki wanted kids, I think I can survive if we adopted one. And I mean, _one_. Start off small, and maybe see how things go." He reached over and pulled Misaki closer, so that Misaki's head was resting on Usami's chest. He gently twirled a lock of Misaki's hair around his finger and bent his face down to kiss the boy's forehead.

Misaki let out a sigh. This conversation was not so bad once he got over his fear to speak his heart. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He loved his Usagi-san, and he couldn't help but feel a thrill knowing the two were making plans for a future together. It felt good talking about it and just voicing the possibilities. Misaki knew it was not going to be that easy, as their relationship was bound to come across endless obstacles. However, he resolved to face those challenges with Usami when the time would come.

Suddenly, Usami turned on his side so that he was facing the boy, and their bodies were touching. He kissed Misaki's nose and said gently, "But in the meantime, let it be just the two of us. I want you to be my life's main focus right now, and I will not be able to enjoy my time with you . . . or our sex life for that matter," he winked at Misaki, " . . . if a little brat is going to compete for attention." The teen's face turned a few shades of red, and Usami's hands pulled Misaki's face closer as he kissed those babyish lips softly. He slowly started to lie on his back, and he pulled the boy with him so that Misaki was on top. He kissed Misaki and breathed, "Just . . ." [kiss] ". . . the. . ." [kiss] ". . . two of us" [kiss, kiss].

_____________________________________________________________________

**Thank you to all the reviewers who read the first chapter and shared with me. One reader even asked to see more of this story. When I get feedback from you, it helps me to see what I can do to improve the story and make it more complete for you. So, again, thank you to all who shared! I hope this final chapter made you smile. :)**


End file.
